Basic knowledge
Digimon's stats Age/Weight: '''1 day IRL = 1 year in the digital world. Your digimon's weight is affected by food and training. If you feed your digimon too much it will get sick. '''Hunger: '''How hungry your digimon is. With time the digimon will become depleted and will need to be fed. '''Strength: '''How strong your digimon is. This also depletes with time and you should keep it topped up. '''DP (Digimon Power): This is depleted when training and battling. It is replenished when your digimon sleeps. When empty your digimon cannot battle or train. The higher the form of your digimon, the greater its total DP. You can also replenish by feeding your digimon lots of vitamins, but this also has other consequences...read on. ''Battle history: ''The number of battles won and fought. The win percentage is shown. This win percentage affects the chances of your digimon evolving from the champion or ultimate level. Type/B/J: '''The Type refers to whether your digimon is Virus, Vaccine or Data type (Vi, Va and Da respectively). B refers to the ability of your digimon to battle while J refers to its ability to jogress. O = yes (possible), X = no (not possible). '''Evolution: '''Progress of your digimon to evolving. The digimon will attempt evolution when the bar is full. The bar fills with time and takes longer the higher level of your digimon. Chance of success of evolution is 100% up to champion. Then certain factors affect further chances of evolution (explained later). '''Currency: '''Currently useless. This is basically digital money, and it is earnt by winning battles. Digimon's health '''Meat on bone:(food)Give to digimon to fill hunger level.Increases weight of digimon. Increases weight by 1G. Pill:(vitamins) Give to fill strength.Increases DP '''by 1 for every 4 pills.Also increases weigth of digimon.Feeding your digimon vitamins when it is 98G will make your digimon sick. Increases weight by 2G. '''Speech bubble: '''Well it looks like a speech bubble but it’s to treat your digimon if it gets sick (like from over feeding it vitamins).You will know when your digimon is sick because it will look slouched/unhappy with the speech bubble above it. '''Skull: '''Medical treatment for your digimon.Select to heal your digimon if it is injured after battle Connection to server '''Battle: '''This will let you battle other people's digimon. However you will be almost certain to lose unless you have trained A LOT. There is a forum section here with lots of rookie '''QR codes that are easy wins to help with win stat. '''Jogress: '''This is the DNA digivolve. Here you can jogress with a compatible digimon so that your digimon can evolve. Different types of partners will result in different evolutions. You need to be at least a Champion and have full DP to attempt jogress. Basic care '''Toilet: '''Clean up whenever your digital monster takes a digital dump. '''Bright: '''Turn the lights OFF when your digimon is asleep. Digimemory When your digimon dies (you see computer on screen) hold the reset button. The digimon that was before death will be saved in a healthy state in here. You can access it and use it to battle. If you reset your device while your digimon is still alive, it will NOT be saved. Thus if your digimon fails evolution you'll want to 'kill' it so it will be saved when restarting. Another reason saving your digimon is important is because the more you have saved the higher the chances of evolution being successful. 1 saved digimon = 10% increase, 5 saved = 20% increase and 10 saved = 30% increase. So save those digimon! Care Misses (penalties) If you let your digimon starve, you don't clean it's poop for too long or you let it sleep for too long with the lights on you will get a care miss. The number of care misses (penalties) can affect evolution as described above. Penalties are reset every time your digimon evolves. In a bit more detail, if your hearts for hunger OR strength are completely empty for 20-30 min, that counts as care miss.If you leave 2 or more poops on the screen for too long this counts as a care miss. You will be alerted before it results in a care miss. Your digimon will poop every 3 hours. If the lights are out for 20-30 min after digimon has gone to sleep that will count as a care miss. If your digimon gets sick/injured that is NOT a care miss however you should heal it within 20-30 minutes as it would count as a care miss after 20-30 min. If you wake your digimon up it is NOT a care miss. However if you wake it up it while the alert icon is still highlighted (because you haven't turned lights off), it IS a care miss, so turn lights OFF and ON again to remove alert before waking up. If you wake it up it will fall asleep every 10 min and so if you try to train it right after it falls asleep you'll wake it up while alert is active and it will be a care miss. Basically waking up while the sleep alert is active, or not tending to your digimon within 20-30 min of an alert activating will result in a care miss.